1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools and more particularly hand tools where relative movement between a pair of operative elements is required.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pruning tools and more particularly long handled pruning tools (commonly referred to as "loppers") are well known and in common usage. One of the problems with loppers is that despite the long handles it is often difficult to obtain the required mechanical advantage in order to achieve the required cutting action. This is especially the case when thick branches or the like are to be cut or where remotely positioned branches need to be accessed. Due to the length of the handles such access is often achieved by the user stretching to the utmost but due to this the required manipulation of the handles to achieve the cutting action cannot be carried out.
Yet again, there is often a problem associated with pruning tools where the user is unable to apply either the necessary squeezing action with a tool held in one hand. This can also be a problem with the so-called loppers where a handle is gripped in each hand of the user but strength factors can prevent the necessary purchase being applied.